Hardest one yet
by prettykurama
Summary: ONE-SHOT! So this is what I think happened between judgment day part 1&2. If you have not seen part 1 of Judgment day I suggest you do before reading this.


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

**A/N: So I came up with this one night. It's a little sad. But I really wanted to write this for some reason. I hope you all enjoy this.**

Seeing her body lying on the floor surrounded by a pool of her blood is too much for Ziva to handle. Tony picks up Jenny's phone as it starts to ring. The caller I.D. says Jethro. Tony clicks the answer call button and holds the phone up to his ear. He doesn't talk he just listens to Gibbs's voice ask for Jenny.

"Boss…" Tony whispers into the phone after the third time Gibbs says Jenny's name.

"DiNozzo… Why do you have Jen's phone?" he asks.

"Boss…The director's dead." Tony says into the phone. He looks at Ziva and he sees the tears pouring from her eyes. He never expected her to be such a silent crier. He wraps his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him.

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can." Gibbs hangs up the phone. Tony turns to wrap his other arm around Ziva. She buries her head into is shoulder as she cries for her friend. He gently places one hand on the back of her head to hold her closer. He leans his face on her hair as he lets a few tears roll down his cheeks. As she pulls away he wipes the tears away quickly. He has to be strong for her and for his team.

"Tony, what are we going to do? Gibbs is going to be so angry. They we partners and even more, they were lovers. She used to tell me stories about their trips when we were working together. She loved him Tony and he loved her. This is going to tear him apart." She says to him as more tears roll down her face. She tries to wipe them away but they are automatically replaced with new ones. He reaches up to wipe her tears with his thumb and she leans into his touch.

"I'm sorry Ziva…" He whispers.

"I should have listened to you. I should have tailed her. We should have been here to help her. But instead I was too busy trying to relax and have a good time with you in L.A." He continues before she can say anything.

"No, Tony you were only following orders. You were doing what you were supposed to do. She did not want our help for some reason. If she did then she would not have given us the rest of the trip off. Tony I have lost many of my friends over the years but none of them have been this hard." She says leaning into him to lay her forehead on his chest as she cries. She doesn't like crying in front of people but for some reason she just can't seem to stop. His hand automatically comes up to run his fingers through her hair. There are some times when she doesn't want her hair touch but right now it seems to be the only thing keeping her from going insane.

"I know it hurts Ziva, trust me losing a part of your team never gets any easier. I feel just like I did when I lost Kate and she was my partner. Jenny was just our director." He says holding her closer to his body. She wraps her arms around his torso and he wraps his arm that is not playing with her hair around her shoulders.

"Tony I do not know what to do. I know we have to pull ourselves together and process the scene but I cannot even look at her with crying. And I know once I see Gibbs it is going to be ten times worse than it is now." She cries even harder staining his shirt with her tears.

"Shh, I know Ziva, I know. Just try to breath. It's going to be ok I promise. We will get through this and it will all be ok." He whispers placing a like kiss on the crown of her head tears streaming down his face as well. They take a few minutes to themselves still holding on to each other like if they let go the other will vanish. She pulls away from him and wipes her tears away with her hands and he does the same.

"DiNozzo! David!" they hear the sound of Gibbs voice outside the dinner. They look at each other and they each understand that this is not going to be easy and that they will talk later. They walk out into the sun light to begin probably one of the hardest cases of their lives.

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. Please let me know what you all thought.**


End file.
